


Maybe

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Maybe

Maybe things weren't exactly perfect, but no one said that everything had to be. 

Maybe the rest of the world wouldn't understand, but you never really paid attention to the world's views. 

Maybe most people would think it was wrong, but you listen to your heart which has never lead you wrong in the past. 

Maybe your heart has been broken before, but you know time heals.

Maybe it used to be different, but everything changes.

Maybe this is better, you know you have never felt so complete before.

Maybe you have fears, but letting them control you is the last thing you should do.

Maybe letting him go was the worst thing you have ever done, but he came back because he loves you.

Maybe you two have hurt each other with words and fists and silence, but you have also been the only constant the only real thing in each others world.

Maybe you have to hide, but you in each other's arms you find freedom.

Maybe ...

Maybe ...

Maybe he is your everything and your life is empty, your heart is empty, you are empty without him.

Maybe this is wrong, but you will never know.


End file.
